Entre la Espada y la Pared
by SuddenlyEvyy
Summary: Bella no es descubierta en el campo de baseball en Twilight, ¿qué pasa cuando ella vuelve a su casa preocupada por los visitantes? ONESHOT para TheTwilightChallenge. Colaboración con Dazzle Me Again.


**Entre la Espada y la Pared**  
_por SuddenlyEvyy y Dazzle Me Again_

Alice y Edward caminaron junto a Bella hasta que habían perdido de vista al resto de la familia y a los tres visitantes. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde el Jeep había sido estacionado unas horas atrás, Edward ayudó a Bella a subirse a esa monstruosidad de vehículo mientras Alice subió con su usual gracia. El camino de vuelta a la casa fue silencioso; los tres estaban tensos, como esperando que algo saliera mal. Al llegar a la casa de Bella, vieron una nota de Charlie diciendo que se había ido a casa de Billy para la cena; y Edward decidió quedarse con ella. Bella lucía inquieta caminando de un extremo al otro del comedor; él sabía que ese era síntoma que debían hablar de lo sucedido. Sin decir una palabra la llevó hacia el sofá y tomó su mentón haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran, viendo claramente en ellos preocupación.

—Edward, quizás deberías ir con Alice para ver si todo anda bien—dijo Bella manifestando lo que pasaba por su mente. Él intentó minimizar sus preocupaciones, explicándole que si hubiera algún problema Carlisle le avisaría de inmediato. —Escucha… te prometo que voy a estar bien, esperaré a Charlie y luego trataré de dormir… ve, ellos te necesitan—Bella dijo intentando convencerlo, sin embargo Edward permaneció en su lugar. Luego con una sonrisa le dijo que ella lo necesitaba más, al ser "la humana que siempre se mete en problemas" en sus palabras, extendió su brazo hacia Bella atrayéndola hacia él; ella se acurrucó en su pecho y lo abrazó tratando de dejar a un lado sus pensamientos, solo por un momento.

Charlie volvió unas horas más tarde, y Edward se retiró hacia su casa, no sin antes prometerle a Bella que estaría de vuelta luego que Charlie se durmiera. Ella cocinó la cena como todas las noches, todavía sintiéndose algo nerviosa por los eventos del día. Luego de cenar, hizo su rutina diaria y se fue a su cuarto para esperar a Edward. Cuando abrió la puerta vio una figura extendida en su cama—No pensé que vinieras tan temprano, Charlie todavía no está dormido—susurró ella mientras se acercaba a él. En ese momento sonó el teléfono, y oyó a Charlie atender, quien luego gritó para avisarle a Bella que lo necesitaban en la estación y que volvería lo antes posible.

—Hueles mejor de cerca—Bella se congeló en su lugar; esa no era la voz de Edward… había alguien en su cuarto, y juzgando por lo que recién había escuchado, ese alguien era un vampiro. Ella intentó alejarse de la cama sin hacerse notar para poder escapar, pero él la escuchó. — ¿Intentando escapar? No deberías hacer eso. Tu papi ya no está, somos tú y yo ahora, ¿es que acaso no te acuerdas de mí? Soy James—dijo la voz, y Bella podía sentir su sonrisa al pronunciar esas palabras. —Lo que yo me pregunto es ¿qué hace una humana como tú con siete vampiros? —Él se iba acercando, y Bella estaba segura que podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Acaso no vendría a salvarla? Internamente ella recolectaba sus últimos momentos junto a él. —Vamos a ver si sabes tan bien como hueles, ¿está bien?

—Aléjate de ella—dijo la voz que Bella tanto adoraba desde la ventana. A una velocidad que ella no pudo registrar con sus ojos, Edward estaba del otro lado de su cuarto arrinconando a James contra la pared. —Bella, vete—le pidió. — ¡Vete ya! —dijo con desesperación por segunda vez. Ella dejó su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, aliviada que Charlie no estaba en la casa. Aterrada, no por su vida, sino por la de Edward, sintió sus mejillas mojadas y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Seguía escuchando estruendos desde el piso de arriba, preocupada por quién estaba siendo lastimado, hasta que de repente, el ruido cesó y vio como Edward bajaba las escaleras. Corriendo hacia él, ella lo abrazó y continuó llorando mientras que él la sostenía. — ¿Estás bien? Bella, amor, ¿te lastimó? — Ella negó con la cabeza. —Nunca dejaré que nadie te lastime. Nunca. Te amo.


End file.
